Goblin Slayer
by Halfsprite
Summary: A legendary supercenetarian half human dragon 1/2 platinum ranked spellsword named Patches joins Goblin Slayer & Priestess in their jouney. He was magically sealed by the "goblin witch" in a subterranean cave with his fairy grandmother/pet slime for 50 years! xD he uses nature based magic, due to his quirkyness & being from a simpler time he brings lightheartedness to the group! :3


patches runestone "nap dragon/guardian of the woods" age 215 powerlevel 250 hes a legendary warrior/spellcaster who was apart of the mythical "band of 7" who defeated the fabled demon lord two hundred years ago in his youth being the youngest of the party & is a platinum ranked adventurer of the adventurer's guild who is a half human half dragon hybrid born to the legendary swordsman/dragon slayer saucer & the famous mink a female dragon. in age 470 he was magically sealed into his cave in his dragon form via a gigantic steel collar & chain embedded into the rock by a powerful goblin witch after he had slayn her mighty goblin king husband ozarg & as well as sealing his fairy grandmother lily & pet shapeshifting slime named whisk, there he remained deep in a magic slumber becuase the witch could not kill him until the spell was broken in age 520 by a man known as the goblin slayer and a priestess. his cave can only be accessed by a well deep (save a magically sealed waterfall) in the the expansive enchanted forest known as the whispering woods, his home is a large labyrinth underground cavern w/a stream, toodstool and various passenges, filled w/an odd assortment of things such as odd makeshift traps & bridges, ship wheels, broken boxes, barrels, bits of rope, piles of hay, cobblstone, chairs, a large grandfather clock, tapestries, many wooden shelves filled w/old books of magic & history, scrolls, cauldrons, sconces, mattreses, pottery both broken and unbroken, gold & silver coins and jewels and various other treasures rare, wonderful and magical scattered throughout his lair and most curiously the decoration of beds hanging from stalagmites as decor! xD patches made this cave his abode as a child & has added to his collection & odd sense of decoration since lol despite his chronological old age he looks to only be in mid teens, he stands at 4.5 ft tall (which throws off his opponents, but is proportioned normally), has dark teal hair messy hair, a grey horn atop his just above his forehead pointing forwards (useful for impaling), amber eyes, teal scaly pointy ears, teal gargoyle-like wings, grey horn-like spikes where elbows should be, four fangs, clawed hands/feet & a small teal dragon-like tail xD atop his head is a dark blue bycoket hat w/red rooster feathers xD an eyepatch covering his left eye (which has magical powers such as illusion & energy beam etc), a red sash around his forhead, he wears a magic necklace made from dark brown twine with wooden beads two rounded light brown triangle shaped beads on either side, smaller white wooden beads w/a yellow wooden bead in the middle of either side & in the middle a larger tan oval shaped bead over a light purple/grey hood/shawl w/an opening for his head over a burgundy cloth jerkin over a loose white shirt w/sleeves up to his elbow underneath all this is a rare mithril mail shirt, a dark blue sheath containing his sword on his back bewteen his wings, white bandages covering his hands & forearms & brown boots. despite unassuming (even considered cutesy by some) appearence & rather comical name he is a renowned spellsword (swordsman/sorcerer) w/greath strength, powers and a mythical past. due to his fairy heritage he can use "greenleaf" magic which allows him to manipulate rocks, wind, water, plants to atk enemies (entrapping them via roots, crushing them w/rocks & showering them w/torrents of high pressured water etc), create semi transparent blue energy barriers and healing magic including limited regeneration, & due to being half dragon can breathe fire, blow toxic dark blue-ish grey smoke w/white pollen-like substance scattered w/in it from his nostrils (which causes hallucinations & choking) even in his "human" form, create blue fireballs from his hands & throw them of varying sizes, fly, posseses tremendous strength (50 times that of a normal adult human man), skin as hard as stone, animalistic sense of sight (can see in the dark & has vision like an eagle), smell akin to a bear & hearing like bat, highly resistant to poisons, immune to sickness, he has various magics unique to himself such as to summon blue fire w/yellow swirls beneath his feet allowing him to "skate through the air", he is incredibly clever & cheeky one of his signature versatile spells is "bait & switch" he pulls out two tooths or claws (which he can regrow) casts a spell on it & throws them a target embedding it & activates the spell which instantly switches the targets positions, this can be used to rescue an ally or backfire an enemy atk, create & charge his body w/a blue electric-like energy that has a variety of uses such as increases the cutting power of his sword, hardening/sharpending the leaves he summons like blades, extra destructive power of his punches etc & various utility uses, his illusion power via eye contact can make him look like other people, animals or things to his target, roar incredibly loudly which can knock out even large opponents like ogres/killing small goblins & has hypnotic speech useful for gaining information/tricking people known as "dragon speech" lol, he has a slight transformation ability called "dragoon" that increases his height to 7.7 ft & increases his physical abilities/fire magic, he has a spell called "dracon epeler" that transforms him into a full dragon this form is called "dracorex", a 25 foot tall 60 foot long dragon w/light teal colored diamond hard scales, medium teal spine-like horns running down his back/tail partly covered by dark teal fur which is surrounded by osteoderms, neon blue/green feathers on his fore/hind limbs, a large grey horn above his nostrils, jaws/teeth and claws easily capable of crushing steel and stone, large powerful wings w/a 100 foot wingspan & a thick powerful tappering whip-like tail & can breathe red fire hot enough to smolder, crack & w/enough time/intensity melt stone! the only drawback to his is half the time the spell transforms him into a chibi dragon! x3 this form is called "snapdragon" lol in this dragon form he is 3 feet long, squat w/short limbs & little wings on his back, two small horns atop his head & short wide pointy ears, dark teal scales covering his body w/a short tappering tail w/spikes running down it & amber eyes, while seemingly weak in this form (much less destructive & defensive power) he is incredibly fast in this form able to dart around in the air like a hummingbird biting w/his strong fangs & slashing his opponents w/his strong tail (which he can elongate/strangle w/) & breathing a torrent of blue fire at a large amoung of enemies w/in seconds & although has less pressure force than his typical fire, it burns hotter & is more difficult to put out. his only weaknesses are low tolerance to alcohol, cant swim & he falls alseep when he hears beatiful music such as the playing of a harp or the fair singing of a maiden xD this is how the goblin witch trapped him. he usually doesnt go out of his way to fight monsters and such as he has become complacent & lazy lol he'll usually only fight when his friends need him to. his swordsmanship is unparalled as he was taught by his famous swordsman father, his two most famous atks include "caput draconis" & "cauda draconis". he uses an intricate uniquely shaped & magic sword forged from metorite/dragonbone named "pendragon" (an elongated dark grey thick triangle shaped blade tappering & getting thinner toward the top and thicker closer towards the bottom, five spikes on one side at near the hilt gradually becoming smaller upward & w/a magical rounded triangle shaped red ruby affixed at w/in the bottom of the blade visible on both sides) the sword can increase/decrease in size, is nearly impervious to damage and ware & capable of generating air slashes that can sever stone creating fissures augmented by his strength, only those "pure of heart" can wield the sword suggesting sorcery or sentience, otherwise they will be unable to lift it & spikes will jutt out from the handle to deter unworthy wielders, it was created from meteoric rock & the bones, claws & fangs of his deceased dragon grandfather by a legendary elven/dwarven smith. aside from his swordsmanship & magical power he is a master of hand to hand combat, capable of complex manuevers, baraging punches & kicks, he is incredibly fast, acrobatic, agile, lithe, flexible & ambidextruous, his most famous martial arts atk is called "pes draconis". he was freed by the goblin slayer & priestess who went into the well after hearing rumors of a goblins in the area & indverntently freed him lol when somebody annoys him he'll comically bite their head making them bleed lolz after defeating the demon lord each of member of the band of 7 was granted a wish, pacthes whose left eye was lost in the battle (& could not be healed through normal means due to the demon lords magic) asked for it to be restored & was granted special powers as a reward for his humble wish & the spear maiden asked to serve the goddess for for life & was granted eternal youth.

lily age 2500 powerlevel 5 shes a fairy & the grandmother of patches xD she married and had children with a human man, a son and a daughter, the former became the father of patches after mating with a dragon (some dragons have the ability to take on a human-like form). she is the guardian of her grandson whom she loves dearly, her son died years ago & she hasnt heard from her daughter who is a sorceress in many decades. she had powerful earth, wind, water, plant & healing magic aka "greenleaf". she can create hulking humanoid creatures made from stone called "golems" for protection & despite being only 3 inches tall her physical strength is no less than that of average humans. she is beautiful, youthful & has translucent insect-like wings & can shine w/a bright blueish white light.

whisk he is the pet slime of patches who he has had since his childhood who came from a far away land. he is 6 inches tall and 4 inches wide, blueish green, gellatenous and impervious to nearly any kind of damage & can reform himself as well as having a shapeshifting ability & speaks in speaky small mammal-like noises lol he is esp adored by females lol x3

lycra age 10 powerlevel above average she is the pet greywolf of farmhand the uncle of "cowgirl" xD he found her as an injured pup in the woods & nursed her back to health. she became a loyal guardian of his farm and is very friendly w/his niece & goblin slayer. she is large for her age/gender & is esp intelligent, she has a mixture of black, white & grey fur.

page age 24 powerlevel normal hes an attendant at the adventurer's guild in traverse town. he is of average height and build, has black hair tied in a pony tail, sparse freckles and wears glasses. his grandmother was a famous gold ranked spellcaster & he wears an enchanted bracelet she gave to him before she passed away. hes fond of books & he is close friends w/the guild hall girls xD

morning star age 30 powerlevel 90 rank gold hes a gold ranked adventurer and is on good terms w/goblin slayer. he is 9 ft tall, broad shouldered, heavily muscled and wears full plate armour, he uses a large steel/spiked club, mace, shield & morning star as his weapons. he specializes in slaying high level monsters and typically doesnt bother w/low level quests.

hedge knight age 70 powerlevel 150 rank platinum hes a retired adventurer of near legendary proportions & lives in traverse town. he often frequents the guild hall to relax, reminensce, tell stories & give advice to the younger and less experienced adventurers. he is a masterful swordsman & superb archer. he stands at 6.5 ft tall is well muscled & has various scars on his body (like over right eye), he has grayed untidy hair, mustache & beard. he is a friend of sorts w/goblin slayer who sometimes requests his help or advice. he wears steel chainmail/leather armour and dons a hooded cloak.


End file.
